Never Forget
by durancedurance
Summary: Lois and Clark's relationship has been practically perfect ever since Clark revealed he was the Blur. But what happens one night when they go see Zatanna's magic show? Will Clark fall under her spell? Will Lois be hexed? Find out in this fluff of a fic!


Lois leaned back in her chair slowly and swiveled to the right of her computer to get a better view of Clark. He could feel her eyes surveying him, but he didn't give in. He continued to type away on his story and didn't even throw her a glance. Lois wasn't pleased with his lack of reaction, and she started rocking back and forth in her chair, making an annoying screeching sound as she did so. Clark raised one eyebrow, but continued typing. After he'd typed the same sentence several times over he finally spoke up.

"Can I help you?" he asked, still refusing to look at Lois. She smiled at his stubbornness, but she knew he was an easy egg to crack.

"I know that sound has _got _to be driving you insane, considering how loud it must be for you-" Clark suddenly looked up from his keyboard and gave her a glare. Lois laughed. _That got to him._

"Be a little louder Lois, I dare you."

"Double dog dare me?" she smirked mischievously.

"Lo-_is_," Clark whined.

"You're no fun today, you know that?"

"I've gotta finish this story on that attempted bank robbery for Tess by 3."

"Can't ya just..._ya know_," she hinted.

"_No _Lois, and what's the rush? Don't you have things to do?"

"I'm refusing to write anything since Tess won't give me the VRA," Lois shrugged.

"Lois, you don't have to write that piece. It's probably better that you don't anyways. You've written so much about the Blur, you should be careful."

"I'm just showing my support for the Blur," Lois said and made a fake coughing noise.

"Ok Lois what is your deal? Why do you want me outta here so bad, hmm?" he smiled.

"_Well..._"

"We're not going to the farm..."

"There's a storage closet on the 4th floor..."

"I just have one more paragraph..."

Lois jumped up from her desk and came around to Clark's. Before he could protest she grabbed him by the tie and started dragging him out of the bullpen.

"Lois please-"

"Oh no Smallville, you know you can't worm your way out of this one," Lois exclaimed as she made her way to the elevators, pulling Clark behind her.

"On the contrary Lois I could just stop letting you drag me, all I'd have to do is plant my feet and there's no way you could-"

Lois spun around so fast she was only an inch away from Clark's startled face. "Ahh, but that's the hitch Smallville," she whispered slyly, playing with Clark's tie, "why haven't you then?" She dropped Clark's tie and walked over the elevator doors and pressed the up button. Lois didn't even hear Clark sneak up behind her at the elevator doors until he whispered in her ear, "Maybe we _can _go to the farm..."

Lois laughed as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped in. "I know you're lying Clark, you're just gonna super-speed me back to my desk. I'm not falling for that one again."

"You have to admit, that was a good one," Clark chuckled.

"And it won't happen again," Lois sneered.

"Where are we going again?" Clark asked just as the doors opened to the 4th floor.

"The storage closet. Or were you not listening before? We all know _that's_ not a valid excuse-"

"Lois come on, I've got work to do," Clark whined as he followed her down the halls of the Planet to the storage closet.

"Listen up buddy," Lois said sternly as she opened the door to the closet, "just because you get to peek at what's underneath without my say so, doesn't mean you get to touch without my say so."

"Lois you know I never-"

"You are a dirty rotten liar! Now, this closet is probably lead-lined so unless you want me to ruin _all _the fun and shut myself in here without you, with no peeking _and _no touching, then be my guest and go write your story..." Lois smiled as she started into the closet.

"Oh sure Lois, as if I couldn't just rip the door off and-"

"Oh but Clark can't rip doors off things."

"Yes but the Blur can," Clark whispered as he shut the door to the closet behind himself.

"Oh well now look who wants to join in on the fun. Good thing you showed up Mr. Blur! You see, my boyfriend Clark Kent, he's a bit of a Debbie Downer and he didn't wanna make out with me in the closet and-"

"Lois, shut up," Clark laughed and began to passionately kiss her. She backed up into the wall of the closet and murmured her approval of Clark's change of heart. As she began unbuttoning her shirt Clark broke the kiss to stop her.

"Nuh-uh Lois, we aren't going that far, I still have work to do."

"Just a make-out sesh? Man you are seriously no fun," Lois whined as Clark kissed her down her neck to her collarbone and pulled her close. "I bet it's because you already looked, didn't you."

"Nope, not one look. In fact, is that a new bra?" Clark asked, taking a break to catch a glimpse of it before Lois buttoned her shirt back up.

"You know, ever since I found out you had X-ray vision, I've had to _seriously_ step up my lingerie game."

"I've noticed," Clark smiled.

"A_HA_! You little cheat, you have been peeking! No fair!" Lois exclaimed.

"Let me make it up to you," Clark replied as he pulled Lois in for another passionate kiss. Clark spun Lois around so his back was now to the wall, and he gently lifted her off the ground. Lois giggled before beginning to kiss him again from her new height.

"Why can't we go the farm?" Lois moaned in-between kisses.

"Let's do something romantic," Clark smiled, setting Lois back down. They untangled themselves and Lois adjusted her skirt.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I'd take you out to dinner, and then maybe to a show..."

"Oh you are getting fancy. You had this planned all along didn't you?" Lois smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Clark replied, obviously pleased with himself.

"What show are we seeing?"

"Well, a friend of mine is in town performing-"

"Oooo! Tell me that means backstage passes! What kind of show-"

"-a magic show. I think it'd be a lot of fun..."

"Wait a minute," Lois said, thinking for a moment before suddenly putting all of the pieces together. "You don't mean..."

"Zatanna? Yeah. I mean, well I know she-"

"OH _HELL _NO!" Lois screeched, storming out of the storage closet in a fit of rage.

"Lois! Come back here!" Clark hissed as he followed her out of the closet. She had already made it down the hall and at the elevators, vehemently clicking the down button. She whipped around as soon as Clark reached her to yell at him further.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're joking."

"No Lois she's really a great person and she-"

"A great person? Are we talking about the same woman who hexed my cousin into being me which, might I add, you didn't seem to notice too quickly."

"Lois you know that Zatanna had a rough time then and she's been an asset to us recently when we've needed extra help," Clark tried to calm Lois down as they entered the just arrived empty elevator together. "She's not like that at all anymore."

"Let's also bring up the fact that she put the voodoo on you to forget you were the Blur! You can't fight magic Clark!"

"I know Lois but she's my friend, and she's really made a change in her life and it would mean a lot to her if we showed her some support. She performs her magic shows like her father taught her, she doesn't use her magic on stage." Lois sighed as she realized this was one battle she wouldn't be winning. True, it really unnerved her that Clark was vulnerable to Zatanna's magic, but she also knew she really had nothing to fear about the woman.

"Alright, we'll go. _Fine_. But let me tell you something buster, when we get back to the farm after the show- whatever I say goes."

"I think I can handle that," Clark laughed as the elevator doors opened to the basement. The couple walked back to their desks, and Lois began packing up her things for the day. "If you wanna wait for me to finish up, I'll give you a ride back home to the farm."

"What kind of ride are you offering, Smallville?" Lois smirked as she put on her trench coat.

"I think you know which kind," Clark smiled in return as he sat down and began finishing his story.

"Couldn't you just-"

"Alright! _Alright_," Clark laughed. He looked around the room real quick before he began typing as fast as he could. His fingers moved so fast Lois couldn't even see them. Three seconds later Clark declared, "Done."

"Did ya send it to Tess?" Lois asked as Clark put on his jacket.

"Yep, already taken care of. Now if you would be so kind Ms. Lane," Clark motioned to pick her up and she smiled his favorite smile. He checked to be sure all of the other two people in the bullpen weren't paying attention before swooping her into his arms.

"Why thank you Mr. Kent, whatever would I do without you?"

"Drive home," Clark grinned before speeding off towards the farm.


End file.
